A lovely Life
by Frying Pan of DOOM
Summary: was called 'A Lovely Christmas' This is a sweet story about Mirai and Serena (Gohans twin). all the times its been special for them like christmas and Seresn's B'day.


A lovely Christmas  
  
  
  
This is set when the teenagers are 19 that include Gohan, His twin sister Serena and Mirai Trunks Briefs. Videl is 18 but will soon be 19. Videl are going out and the other two aren't yet but that's the point if this story. Goku is alive and kicking. Serena is a really good singer.  
  
The Z gang sat by the fire of Capsule Corps. Watching the Carols by Candlelight. Serena smile and it reached her warm black eyes, Serena loved to sing, and she loved the song Silent Night. Serena just loved to sing but she thought to her self  
  
# I think I love someone more. I would do anything for him to like me, but as Piccolo says, 'Things will happen if they are meant to happen.' Okay he wasn't talking about love he was talking about destiny. He said that when I came to him crying because of dad, well I guess you could apply that to this. #  
  
On the TV the song was now Silent Night and Serena started to sing, really softly with it. Piccolo looked at her in a proud way. Serena had been so sad when Goku had died that she barely ever smiled, now she was smiling and singing her favorite Christmas carol. Piccolo looked at the TV and then back at Serena, she was in perfect time with it. All the other Saiyans could hear Serena sing but she was just so good that they didn't complain. About an hour later the show ended and it was time for everyone to go to bed, they knew that Goten and Trunks would get them up around 6 O'clock to open presents. Everyone was staying at CC (Capsule Corps.) till the day after Boxing day. They all had their own room, well everyone but Vegeta and Bulma, and Goku and Chi-Chi. The order of the rooms went like this: Bulma and Vegeta, Chibi Trunks, Yamcha, Krillin, #18, Master Roshi, Gohan, Videl, all on one side of the hall then it went like: Chi-Chi and Goku, Goten, Tien, Puar and Oolong, Marron, Mirai Trunks, Serena, Piccolo all on the other side of the hall. (A/N: in this story Piccolo is closer to Serena that to Gohan. She was the one that opened up to him first and didn't cry as much as Gohan.) Each room had its own bathroom.  
  
After Serena a while of sitting on her bed and waiting Serena put her Christmas dressing gown, with little Christmas bears over a green background with red trimming, over her matching nightdress, and then went and checked that Goten and Trunks were asleep. She went down stairs, carrying a striped bag and walked up to the tree, where she placed all her presents for her friends and family. The tree was beautiful, the lights were still on and were still shining bright. The star on top of the tree was shining even brighter than the lights. Suddenly there was a crash and Serena squeaked in surprise dropping the empty red and green striped Christmas bag. Serena turned around, holding her heart, which was beating faster from the shock and saw a young man in his late teens, with mid- length lavender hair and deep blue eyes, in a black pair of boxers, picking up a green and red Christmas bag. (Same as Serena's but the colors reversed, by the way it was a striped bag)  
  
'Mirai you scared me!' whispered Serena, he heart began to beat even faster. She looked up at the clock and saw the time. The clock read 11:57 p.m. 'What are you dong up this late?' she asked as Mirai walked down the stairs where he had dropped the presents and picked them up.  
  
'I could ask you the same question, but I will answer you. I'm putting the presents I got everyone under the tree. What about you?' Mirai asked as he reached Serena and stood looking into her warm, black eyes. Serena eyes no matter what always held friendship for Mirai, even when he sort of blew up her favorite book when she was 11.  
  
'I just finished putting my presents for everyone under the tree' Serena answered looking into Miria's deep, kind, warm blue eyes and smiling. Slight blush came over her cheeks, but she didn't look way. Mirai put his arm around her back and held her close to him. He leaned down to kiss her, moving closer and closer to her, his lips only centimeters away from hers. Serena closed her eyes and moved up to his lips, she moved her hands up to his face and around the back of his neck pulling his head, closer and closer, both had their eyes closed. Their lips were only about 5 millimeters away from each other. Mirai could feel her sweet breath on his lips when suddenly.  
  
CRASH!  
  
BANG!  
  
CRASH!  
  
Serena and Mirai broke apart to find their mums and Goku in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. It seams that Chi-Chi and Bulma had stopped when they saw the 2 teens together but Goku didn't see them and ran right into the 2 women knocking them over and down the stairs. Goku was at the top of the pile of 3, he just lied there smiling and laughing softly, while the 2 women under him yelled at him to get off. After they were out from under the massive Saiyan, the women were breathing rather hard, (A/N: I would to if I was under Goku, imagine what he must way, after all he eats) they started yelling at him for breaking up the 2 teens and there kiss. While they were screaming Serena and Mirai Trunks turned rather red in the cheeks, and Serena was looking down. Serena whispered to Mirai while the 2 women yelled at Goku  
  
'See you later.' Smiling at Mirai she disappeared. (You know when they move so fast that they disappear)  
  
# I think she has a really good idea, I don't want to be their next target after Goku, poor guy but I'm glad it's not me. Hehehehe I bet those two women only have 1 idea in their minds, GRANDCHILDREN! # Mirai thought and with that he disappeared and re-appeared in his room. Back down stairs the women had just finished yelling at Goku and were now going to talk to the 2 love struck teenagers. They both turned to find no one there. They decided to place the presents from "Santa" under the tree, then they all went up to bed for real this time and slept till morning  
  
  
  
That day at 6:30am the 2 troublemakers made their way into the halls and yell at the top of their lungs  
  
'Wake up everyone! It's time to get up and open some presents! Come on and wake up!' as they yelled, Piccolo work up first, then Saiyans woke up, then everyone else. Piccolo ran into the hall where the kids were and shut them up. Gohan then came out and said  
  
'I will play with you 2 after I have a shower, till then go bug Vegeta, k?' and with that they ran and found Vegeta.  
  
After Breakfast, a few minutes of yelling at Goten and Trunks by Vegeta, and a few blushes from all of the teens it was finally time to go and open presents Goten, Marron, and Chibi Trunks went wild with all the presents they got. Serena, Gohan, Videl and Mirai were very happy with what they got from everyone and so were the adults. While the Chibi's went wild with there gifts and the teens were all outside having a snowball fight, Chi-Chi and Bulma informed everyone about what happened that night.  
  
'.Their lips were almost touching, they were just about to kiss when he' Chi-Chi indicated her eating husband with her thumb 'came up from behind up and knocked us down the stairs'  
  
'When we stopped yelling at Goku, they were gone. Thanks for that by the way Goku' Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
'No problem any time, but what did I do?' asked Goku. Everyone in earshot fell over anime style.  
  
Outside there were 2 teams of 2, girls Vs boys. It was pretty fair as Videl was stronger than Krillin and Serena was almost as strong as the 2 boys put together. Serena and Videl had a good plan, Serena would just pretend that she was waiting for Videl to attack or give a signal when she was really waiting for the boys to come closer so she could hit them with snowballs. Videl on the other hand was to go and keep her Ki down and crawl under the snow and then hit Gohan from behind. This all went wrong, Videl didn't keep her Ki down low enough and Gohan come and sat on her back stopping her from moving, while Mirai came from behind Serena and tackled her to the ground, but Serena didn't give up that easily. She tried to take him down, around and around the teens went trying to win the top spot, all the while Videl and Gohan watched on. Finally after a very long time Serena gave up and took the bottom position. Serena finally realized where she was and what was happening. Serena was underneath Mirai and his face was only about 3 cm's away from hers. Mirai was a deep red in the face and was looking down at the girl beneath him, while Serena was the same but looking into Mirai's deep blue eyes. Serena could hear Videl talking to Gohan about them and she didn't like it. She got up, pushing Mirai off her and wiped the snow off her light blue jacket and her green and red tracksuit.  
  
'I'm a bit cold, I think I'll go warm up in front of the fire, excuse me.' Said Serena as she went off inside and sat by the fire. The adults saw her and what happened and started talking about it. Serena looked at the Christmas tree and smiled, there were still some presents under the tree, like ones to Goku from Chi-Chi and the couples.  
  
At 5 o'clock Serena and the rest went up to get changed for dinner. Dinner was always more formal than lunch and breakfast so they dressed up. Serena put on a red, strap, ¾ length dress with a Christmas tree and lights in the middle, as well as a red throw over for her shoulders. Serena also wore red flat sandals with little straps that went over her ankles. Mirai wore a black tux with a red and green tie and a little red thing hanging out of the pocket. (You know what I'm talking about.) All the boys were dressed the same, (well all but Piccolo, all he did was put on a red gi. He didn't need to put anything green 'cause he is green. L.O.L. Man no more candy canes for me) with just different ties and things in the pocket. (A/N: you can so tell I'm a gal, I can't remember the name of anything that guys wear, but then again my brother can't.) All the guys with girls came out and waited for them by the stairs to take them downstairs. First it was Goku and Chi-Chi, then Vegeta and Bulma, then Videl and Gohan, Then finally came Krillin and #18. Serena waited till everyone was down stairs to come out of her room. To her surprise Mirai Trunks was waiting for her at the top of the stairs, smiling and holding a beautiful red rose for her.  
  
'May I have the honor of a compiling you to dinner?' asked Mirai as Serena reached him.  
  
'That would be wonderful!' Serena responded. Mirai handed her the rose and held his arm out for Serena to take. Serena took his arm and walked down the stairs and into the dinning room, where everyone was seated and waiting. Chi-Chi and Bulma were sitting next to each other and whispering to each other, while Goku looked proud of his baby girl, and Vegeta wanted to kill the brat for even holding hands, no one could date is son and get away from it. Mirai pulled out Serena's chair and pushed it in for her when she sat down. Mirai then took the seat next to Serena and Vegeta. Dinner was an interesting event. Half way trough when Mirai took Serena's hand, under the table, Vegeta stood up and yelled to Serena  
  
'NO THIRD CLASS BAKA, SAIYAN WILL EVEN HOLD MY SONS HAND WHILE I AM ALIVE! HE IS A PRINCE AND HE DESERVES BETTER!' Serena looked down at the table, on verge of tears when Mirai stood up and yelled at his father  
  
'YOUR WRONG! Serena is the best, and I don't deserve her. She is all I could ask for and more! No matter what you do I will be with her!'  
  
'No Mirai he's right. I don't deserve you. You're a prince that deserves a princess and I'm not one.' Said Serena crying. Serena got up and ran to her room.  
  
'You're a JERK Vegeta! Can't you see how they care for each other!' yelled Bulma as Chi-Chi ran off to find her little girl. While Bulma dealt with Vegeta. Vegeta ruined Christmas dinner! Upstairs Serena wouldn't let Chi- Chi in her room. All she wanted to do was cry. Mirai suddenly appeared in Serena's room. The young girl was laid across her bed crying.  
  
'Serena please stop crying!' Mirai said as gently as he could, as he sat down on her bed and rubbed her back. Serena sat up and hugged him as she cried. He talked her back into coming down and finishing dinner. They came back in and sat next to each other, with Mirai's arm around Serena's shoulders. Dinner went smoothly from there and after dinner the little chibi's went to bed and then the rest of the gifts were handed out, but Serena and Mirai didn't join them. Mirai covered Serena's eyes and lead her to the back yard. As soon as they were outside her removed his hands and Serena gave a squeak of surprise at what she saw was there. There in the snow was a bench made out of snow. The backboard was shaped as a heart and so was the arm rests. Fairy lights lined the sides of the bench and the tree above it. Mirai lead her and sat down with her. He put his arm around her and she snuggled closer to his arm. After a while Mirai broke the silence by saying  
  
'I'm so sorry about what happened before, I'm sure my father will never act like that again, he got to many hits in the head with the frying pan.' They both giggled at a mental picture of him getting hit in the head and all the lumps he would have. 'Serena I bet you know by now that I like you a lot more than just a friend,' Serena nodded. 'Good, if you didn't then I think you would have gotten to much of your dads jeans,' Serena and Mirai giggled a bit at that. 'Well I have to say I that I have liked you even before I came to this time line.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Flashback ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'Hi Trunks, how are things?' asked an older version of Serena, she was wearing a gi like Goku's. They were sitting at CC having dinner when the radio said '.and we have a report that the andoirds are in north city and are.'  
  
'OMG I can't believe it! No I have to stop it' said Serena as she stood up from the table and ran out the door, Trunks and Gohan followed as fast as they could while Bulma yelled  
  
'Be careful everyone' at north city the andoirds were killing everything in site.  
  
'Hello #17 and #18, what a pleasure to see you again' Serena said sarcastically. Gohan and Serena then went into a fight of life and death. They were almost evenly matched. But the andoirds got a few more hits and were about to kill them all when Serena had an idea  
  
'Listen Gohan and Trunks, I'm going to hold these things off while you go hide, get away from here and train. Live, just live. Ok I'm doing this for you. Gohan thanks for being the best twin and Trunks.I love you, I have loved you forever now GO!' Serena said and flew of to the and fought for there lives. The rain started and so did the thunder. Gohan garbed Trunks as he yelled  
  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' but Gohan dragged Trunks by the collar all the way out of the city and hid. After they saw the andoirds leave the city they slowly flew into the city to find Serena's lifeless body cut and brushed with blood all over and around the body. Trunks and Gohan broke down and cried. Trunks said as he cried  
  
'Serena I love you and I will never love anyone else but you.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ End flashback ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'.That's why I have always loved y...' Mirai couldn't finish what he was saying as Serena had put her lips on his and they were now kissing. It was only a light kiss but they stayed like that for a while till Mirai pulled away and said in a loving voice  
  
'I love you Serena and I want to give you this' He pulled out a wrapped box and handed it to Serena. Serena carefully unwrapped the box and opened the box and gasped. It was a thin, gold chain with a gold ring threaded through with diamonds incrusted in a shape of a crescent moon.  
  
'Mirai it's beautiful.' Serena started  
  
'It's a promise ring, to promise you that I will always love you, and one day when we are older I will marry you but only if you say so' said Mirai  
  
'Of course I will marry you one day Mirai, I love you and I always have.' Answered Serena, Mirai put the necklace around his girlfriends next and with that they kissed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Flashback ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'Goodbye Gohan, Goodbye Serena.' Mirai said  
  
'Promise you will come back when I'm older, please?' asked an 11 year old Serena, her black dress flowed in the wind. Her tear stained cheeks looked so sad but her eyes held hope, and love. Everyone stood at CC as they had just had their funeral for Goku. Mirai bent down on one knee and said  
  
'Yes, I'll come back, when we are the same age.' And with that he kissed her on the cheek and jumped into his time machine.  
  
'Goodbye everyone, I will miss you all' and with that he was gone  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End flashback ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Flashback ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'Serena here this one from me.' Said Mirai as he handed her a wrapped box. Carefully Serena removed the wrapping paper and open the box to find a CC jacket. The jacket was the same as Mirai's but it was light blue and were there was black there was gold. It also had Piccolo's symbol on the back instead of the CC logo. Serena just loved it. She jumped up and gave him a big hug  
  
'Thank you so much, this is great!' Squeaked Serena. Mirai held it as Serena put her arms through and lifted it on.  
  
'Here this is from me.' Serena said handing Mirai a smaller box in a green chrissy wrap. Mirai slowly open the present and found a deep blue pair of swimming trunks with the word 'Mirai' sown into them. Mirai laughed at the pun and gave Serena a big hug.  
  
'Thanks Serena, this is great'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End Flashback ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
From the backyard two set of eyes could be seen, belonging to Chi-Chi and Bulma. They saw their children walk out the back and they heard the squeak of surprise that came from Serena's mouth when he uncovered he eyes. They were curious about what happened outside and went to the window to see what had happened. They came just in time to see the two teens kiss and they still hadn't separated. The two women walked away from the window and said to the people around them.  
  
'I think the Briefs and the Sons will be family very soon.' Said Chi-Chi. From where Goku sat, which was right next to the tree looking in trying to find what made it sparkle, said  
  
'Meaning.?'  
  
'Chi-Chi means is that Mirai and Serena are in loved and I think that Mirai just gave Serena a promise ring.' said Bulma  
  
'What's a 'Promise Ring'?' interrupted Gohan. Gohan sat on the couch with Videl laying her head on his lap.  
  
'Are the entire Son men this dumb? It's a ring that means that he loves her and when he's ready he will make the next step. It's the step before engagement. Well it sometimes mean that they will be friends forever and that a promise but that's very rare.' said Videl from Gohan's lap. Vegeta was not to happy about this, he didn't like his oldest son in love, or getting married one day, but he was not going to repeat what had happened when he had yelled at Serena  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Flashback ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Serena ran off to her room followed closely by Chi-Chi.  
  
'WHAT IN THE HFIL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!? NEVER YELL AT ANYONE LIKE THAT AGAIN VEGETA OR YOU WILL REGRET IT! NO ONE IS MENT TO BE MADE TO FEEL THAT WAY ABOUT THEMSELVES! SERENA HAS FEELING TOO YOU KNOW! SHE CARES VERY DEEPLY FOR YOUR SON AND I DON'T THINK YOU WANT TO TALK TO SOMEONE THAT IS STRONGER THAN YOU LIKE THAT!' Screamed Bulma, then she started to hit him over the head with the frying pan. Mirai had left to go and calm down Serena, he left at the word 'Regret'. Down stairs Piccolo and all the Saiyans besides Vegeta ran from the room at the top of CC, trying to save their heads from blowing up. Later when Serena came back down stairs with Mirai, Vegeta was out cold on the couch, but he got up and ate when desert was brought out. The Saiyans and Piccolo heard  
  
'Damn Spawn' or  
  
'I will get that brat' coming from Vegeta as he looked at Serena and Mirai. Vegeta would have said something more and louder but the banshee women were sitting very close to him and both of them had the on thing he feared.THE FRYING PAN OF DOOM.just the thought was enough to scare the prince quite, and all the lumps on his head.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End Flashback ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Serena finally broke the kiss and looked at Mirai. His blue eyes were filled with love, friendship and trust. He held her close and tried to keep her warm with his arms. That worked for about 1 minute then...  
  
'Achoo!' Serena sneezed and looked back into Mirai's eyes.  
  
'I think its time we warm up by the fire inside, before you catch a cold. If I was in that outfit then I would be freezing!' said Mirai  
  
'If you were in this outfit Mirai I would have the camera' giggled Serena just before she sneezed again. Mirai helped Serena off the melting bench and put his arm around her to keep her warm. He opened the door and walked her inside and sat by the fire but not before Chi-Chi took a photo.  
  
'Mum! What was that for?' asked Serena  
  
'Its for you two to keep in a photo album so you will always remember your first Christmas together' said Chi-Chi as if it had been obvious all along.  
  
'Ok well.' started Mirai but he didn't get to finish what he was saying  
  
'Cause he had to push Serena out of the way of a ki blast from his father.  
  
'Thanks' said Serena  
  
'Your welcome' said Mirai  
  
'What in the HFIL was that for?' Bulma almost yelled at Vegeta  
  
'I know. A while a go on planet Vegeta when two Saiyans were going to be married, or arraigned to be by the parents the father of each family would shot a ki blast at the other child if he/she survived it then they had his blessings to be married his child.'  
  
'Ok well were not getting married yet so could you save that till later?' asked Mirai.  
  
'Fine' and with that Vegeta walked away into the kitchen to eat, followed closely by a very hungry Saiyan, Goku.  
  
'Well I never thought Serena of all people would fall in love with someone. I mean no offence but you didn't think the idea of romance, love, or marriage. You were like a tomboy that wanted to live with her friends and be herself.' Krillin said  
  
'No offence taken but I agree with you, I never thought in a million years that I would fall in love but when Mirai came back I knew I was wrong. He is different from what I thought men treated women like. He's kind, sweet, loving, really nice, gentle.'  
  
'Ok I don't want to burst your bubble but I don't want to hear all about Mirai, your making my wife jealous, with the 'Great Mirai' in this house and sitting right in front of her.' Said Krillin.  
  
'Okay well its bed time for you two and no going into each others rooms at night' Said Chi-Chi  
  
'Mum! That's not going to happen for a while.' Said Serena and walked upstairs to her room. Mirai kissed her goodnight and went to his own room where he dreamt about his Girlfriend.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ok that's the end of this chapter. There might only be a few more chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT ok? If I did I wouldn't be here. 


End file.
